En el Salón
by Solange Rodriguez
Summary: Capitulo Unico/ chicaxchica , contiene lemon, pase y juzgue


Como cada tarde me encontraba en la facultad en el salón de Ciencias, es el único salón donde puedo leer tranquila, nadie se acerca ni anda de curioso. De vez en cuando una que otra pareja trata de buscar refugio en mi salón favorito, pero al verme se van derrotados.

Esa tarde no era distintas a las demás, hasta que ingreso ella… La profesora de Química, una mujer de unos 30 años, usa anteojos, de tez morena, cabello oscuro, como siempre con un delantal increíblemente blanco muy ceñido a su cuerpo. He escuchado a muchos de mis compañeros que tratan de conquistarla y más de un maestro también, pero nunca se ha sabido de algún novio o novia.

-Srta. Gutiérrez como siempre hasta tarde en el salón- me habla pero no me mira, se acerca a un estante saca algunas cosas y las deja sobre su mesa.

-Necesito repasar para el examen de mañana- veo su espalda, donde esta termina, comienza un hermoso y bien formado trasero.

-Podría ayudar con esto por favor- sigue sin mirar hacia donde me encuentro.

Lentamente me acerco donde ella se encuentra, tomo de sus manos algunos libros y los coloco en el pupitre que esta frente a su escritorio, cuando me giro para volver al estante ella está cerca de mí, la distancia entre sus labios y los míos es mínima. ¿Debo besarla?

-Gracias Srta. Gutiérrez- pasa por mi lado y una de sus manos roza mi cadera, una corriente me recorre pero ella ya desapareció del salón.

Debí, ahora como me concentro, comienzo a fantasear con lo que podría haber pasado, con lo que mi imaginación quería que pasara, mientras mi mente toma un camino cada vez más pervertido mi mirada se detiene en los libros que aún debe venir a buscar. Eso me da una idea, la cual me puede costar el seguir estudiando en esta universidad, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

Apago la luz del salón, estoy junto a la puerta, siento que alguien se acerca, espero que este sola, al abrir la puerta escucho como suelta un suspiro, será que la profesora de Química se quería encontrar a solas conmigo, este pensamiento me da valor. Cuando ella ingresa al salón y busca el interruptor para encender la luz la detengo, coloco su cuerpo entre la puerta y el mío, con una de mis manos coloco seguro a la puerta.

-Srta. Gutiérrez ¿Qué pretende?- noto que su tono de voz cambio, esta excitada.

-Solo un beso, luego de eso me iré, un beso para tener éxito mañana en el examen- me acerco muy despacio a su boca, estoy dando espacio a que se aleje, me abofetee o tenga alguna reacción.

Sus labios son suaves, responde a mi beso, que es lento, estoy saboreando y disfrutando el momento, pero al parecer voy muy lento para ella, en un rápido movimiento cambiamos de posición, ahora soy yo quien está entre la pared y su cuerpo con ambas manos toma mi cara, me comienza a besar pero sus besos están llenos de pasión.

-No llevo esperando 2 semestres para solo un beso- cuando dice esto, se transforma, es una criatura llena de pasión y deseo, me despoja de la polera quedo solo en brasier, sus manos recorren mis senos, mi espalda, busca el broche del brasier lo encuentra, lo desabrocha y me despoja de esa prenda también, sus labios se acercan a mis senos, comienza a besar morder y chupar mi pezón, la excitación está en niveles muy altos, quiero gritar y gemir, ella adivinando la reacción de mi cuerpo me dice - Si gritas o gimes muy fuerte te repruebo- bajo esa amenaza no me quedo otra que morder mis labios.

Con una de sus manos baja mi pantalón, ella sigue vestida, la quiero tocar pero detiene mis manos, su pelvis y la mía se mueven a un compás lento y tortuoso, quiero que sea más rápido.

De pronto se detiene, me sube el pantalón, se agacha recoge mi polera, me coloca, estoy desconcertada la miro.

-Srta. Gutierrez, debemos irnos- ¿Qué, cómo? Yo no quiero, quiero que siga

-Pero…-

-No quiero que nadie nos descubra, no es agradable que alguien más pueda ver como mi NOVIA se corra.

Salimos del salón al estacionamiento y con dirección al cual sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

Chicas cualquier alcance con la realidad es puritita coincidencia.

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez


End file.
